Naruto: The Fallen Dragon God of Chaos and Infinity
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary


_**Hyoton: Hey everybody on this wonderful worldwide web Hyoton here and I'm here to take another stab at the Naruto x highschool DxD crossover I submitted so long ago. But I intend to make a bit of a change to it so here's the new story.**_

**Summary: Tired of the elemental nations and it's hypocrisy as he leaves with his wives he goes to where two of konoha's strongest shinobi and kunoichi originated from. Watch out Kuoh you're in for one hell of a wild ride.**

**Notes: Fallen Angel Naruto/Dragon God Naruto/Juubigan (Rinnegan/EMS/Byakugan)/Chakra Chain Naruto/Senjutsu using Naruto/Reiatsu using Naruto/Youkai and Light energy using Naruto**

**Elements: Naruto/Bleach/Highschool DxD **

**Bashing: Konoha all together**

**I do not own the shows Naruto/Highschool DxD or any elements from an anime or manga that appears in the chapters and with that said let's get to it!**

* * *

_**00 Hokage Monument 00**_

"Hey shithead-kun when can we leave already? I'm tired of the fucking bitches and assholes ordering you around!" An older Tayuya said wearing a modified version of her old sound four clothes except she decided to forgo the yin and yang symbol and now had a whirlpool and black bike shorts with Ino, mabui and samui wondering the same

With her are her cousin Karin and friend Tayuya with her as Naruto saved her and Kin after the Sasuke retrieval mission and Karin after Sasuke tried to kill her

"Just a few more moments girls and we can leave this place" a neutral voice said as the youth working on the seals had long waist length spiky blond hair that was slowly darkening in some places that he wore in a low ponytail which came over his eyes that were slowly bleeding into grey pools with swirls of his sapphire blue in his eyes he wore a black bodysuit that zipped up the middle with blood red chaps that formed an x across the front with several belts on the legs to tighten them as well as a grey sleeveless vest with black elbow length fingerless gloves

On all of their persons they had a large number of scrolls to secure themselves that had the massive collection of shinobi related skills ranging from tai to ken and naruto's family home.

This was the man who defeated the Juubi reborn, Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ootsutsuki the woman who made it possible for man to use chakra in the first place. This was the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and Ashura Ootsutsuki, the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's red death, the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune Kurama. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a god in the shinobi world.

"Naruto-koi not to rush you or anything but do you think you can cut those moments into seconds the hokage and the others are coming" Hanabi said wearing a similar outfit like her sister except it was black with lavender that was left open showing a fishnet top holding her low D-cup breast with her byakugan looking behind her to see the masses of Konoha

After Naruto used a seal created by the Uzumaki he absorbed the fully revived Madara, Shinju and Kaguya making him the strongest person in the elemental nations…but it didn't matter to him. All the people that mattered in Konoha betrayed his trust as they turned on him even his god-mother Tsunade and Jiraiya who revealed that she agreed with Danzo's ideal and wanted Naruto to be a weapon as payback for killing his mother and father the day he was born.

"Halt! Where do you think you're going!" they heard making them turn to see Tsunade with the entirety of the Konoha twelve and jounin and several anbu behind them

"Girls be a dear and keep them at bay for me. I don't have the patience to deal with them and this takes some precise work" he asked getting a nod from them getting on the defensive

"Hanabi why are you doing this!" Hinata asked getting a snort from her sister as her byakugan came to life making her twin flinch at the anger in her sister's eyes

"Why should I answer to a flaky bitch like you?!" Hanabi snarled charging with two flaming purple lion heads forming on her hands as she attacked with Tayuya summoning her doki while playing her flute while ino tossed several flash bombs

"We won't let you interfere!" Karin said using her chakra chains holding a large portion of the jounin and chunin down draining them of their chakra while slicing major organs with her chakra scalpel

"You're betraying the leaf village! For that monster!?" Tsunade spat as Konan used her paper to create bindings holding the rest while using the paper Naruto made to seal Sasuke's sharingan and Rinnegan

"We aren't betraying the village Tsunade-san you made us resign as leaf shinobi and as such you hold no jurisdiction over us after you exiled Naruto-kun after he saved you all. If anyone is betraying anyone it's you all betraying the hero who not only got you to become godaime but also retrieved the traitor" Konan said neutrally ducking as Yugito and fuu created a burning tornado of blue fire killing the rest of the chunin and jounin that avoided them

"Naruto-koi are you finished yet?!" Anko said summoning her snakes as they poisoned several jounin while others were swallowed whole

As Anko said those words Hinata and several other women couldn't help but feel jealous and angry that she gets to call him that while they didn't as they growled at her and the others who had a triumphant grin on they're faces

"Yeah just a bit more and we can leave" Naruto said neutrally as he looked out of the corner of his eye showing them his eyes which many of the girls were mesmerized by two toned color

"Naruto-kun please don't go!" Hinata said getting a snort from her sister as Hinata and the others were doing the same only to be ignored

As Naruto finished the seals a disturbance was felt in the air when the space around them was torn opening a gate as Naruto stood as Naruto said "Without further delay I believe it is time we go. Sayonara Konoha I'd say I'd miss you all but…I'd be a liar"

As they walked towards the gate the others begged him not to leave making him turn partially until they were looking at his visible eye as he said "And why should I stay with people who betray me and use me? No thanks although I'd be curious to see what happens to the village when the other nations learn about today after all I've done for them"

Shrugging Naruto said as he turned back around walking through the gate "Oh well it's not my concern anymore as a leaf ninja"

The girls all gave a one finger salute as they walked through the gate as the leaf ninja's bindings faded making them run at the gate only for it to close before they reached it as Tsunade roared in anger smashing her fist into the monument

Kakashi stepping forward said "What are we going to do hokage-sama? When the other nations find out what happened if Naruto-san's words are true then things won't look good"

She growled standing before walking past them "We'll get them it's only a matter of time. That monster took the other tailed beasts while leaving the Jinchuuriki they held with they're chakra my grandfather gave those nations the tailed beasts and he left with clan property I intend to get him back here and be used as breeding stock to make more powerful ninja for our village"

Shino standing as he adjusted his glasses said "but what about the other villages? If what Naruto-san said is true than we can expect word from them soon and I don't doubt they won't be happy you know why because he's the one who made the contracts with them and formed our alliances as we betrayed him on your command"

"You have a problem Aburame?!" She yelled in his face getting a stoic expression from the Aburame heir

Nodding he said "Yes I do hokage-sama you ordered Naruto-san's exile and forced us people who were his friends to turn our backs on him to try and break him for something petty as revenge that Obito caused with the loss of Kushina-sama and Minato-sama. The same person you owe your life too after he saved you from Orochimaru while you traveled the nations as a drunk shirking your shinobi duties for thirteen years"

The ninja listening started to nod agreeing with him as he continued as the rest of the Konoha twelve listened "It was your, Jiraiya and Kakashi-san's plan to try and break him when he turned it on us and now because of your actions have put us in a bad political light with the other villages and nations and no doubt our daimyo who will take action against us for exiling the elemental nations savior. As such you cost us our lives and safety…you know why?"

The more he spoke the more she shook in a rage as Kakashi spoke "And why is that chunin?"

Adjusting his glasses he said unflinchingly at the killer intent "Because you are all fools. His father was your teacher, just as his mother was your cousin Tsunade-sama and Kurenai-sensei's sensei. But you all put the blame on Naruto despite the evidence of the night of his birth factually being pointed at not only the Uchiha clan for the first attempt, then the coup but the night of the attack and the cause of the war"

"You are all acting like the Kyuubi attack when he was born placing the blame on someone who was just as innocent in all of this as the rest of us when it was convenient but in all honesty if kakashi-san had helped the yondaime or if Tsunade-sama was around instead of drowning her sorrows away one or both of them might have survived" he finished

Bowing he walked away as the mass of jounin and chunin who agreed with his logic followed while the Konoha twelve jounin and the remainder of the Konoha twelve stayed with the hokage on the monument

"What are we going to do hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked as the words her student said affecting her as it did kakashi who continued to listen to the words replay in they're heads

"For now we wait that demon was our only seal master after Jiraiya died and nobody knows seals well enough to do what he did" she said glaring at the floor where the worn-out seal resided

"_Shame_ you made him break his summoning contract with the toads" Tsunade heard making her turn to see TenTen

"And what's your point?" she growled getting an eye roll

"_My_ point is you tried to break him and instead he made you look like a idiot not much of an achievement there seeing as a genin saved your sorry ass not once but twice. But in your haste you made him break the only means of getting to where he is" she said then pointed to the smug Uchiha

"And decided to give the contract to some ungrateful brat who pissed the toads off so quickly because not only did you make them leave the only summoner who had the toads respect but also pissed them off to the point to where they threatened us saying if we summon them again without a decent reason then the toads would finish what the nine tails started" she said walking away as the others nodded who followed her

Snorting Tsunade walked away as she headed for the hokage mansion wanting to get as drunk as possible

* * *

_**00 void between 00**_

'_hmmm something is entering my domain_' a small dark haired girl thought when she saw the air around her opened to reveal a familiar head of blond hair that was slowly darkening

Wide eyed she saw Naruto making her make her way towards him and his group who had decreased in age as she felt the group change in appearance as she stared at the events before her.

Fuu, Hanabi, Anko, Konan, Karin, Samui and Mabui gained two black feathered wings that were a little longer than they're bodies. Yugito gained blue streaks in her hair as she acquired a pair of cat ears and a single cat tail like Ino whose hair lightened until it was nearly silver. As Kin's skin lightened as she lost her tan while gaining white streaks in her hair. Tayuya gained her horns from when she had her curse mark with her skin darkening to a healthy tan like Fuu's.

Creating clones of herself she watched all of the events that had transpired through their lives through a temporary mental connection as she unleashed a massive surge of killer intent before calming herself emotionally before she put a hand on the war hero whiskered cheek.

"Sochi…you've endured so much even without all of your power. I wish you had just put those humans in their place…but the only flaw you inherited was your father's kindness a flaw I hope you lose with my blood becoming the dominant" she said leaning down capturing his lips with her own forcing her energy into him as he was enveloped in a sphere of light before it died down showing him with his hair being as long as her own as it turned completely black with golden blond streaks while his ears were pointed at the end like hers

Physically he had the looks of a trap going for him as the girl examined him thinking '_hmmm should I have him appear to be more like me?...he is my son and future king and who better to look like than the strongest being in the world? Although his looks may get him in trouble in the future but I doubt it will put off his future mates as well as his mates from his world_'

Licking her lips she changed him again before he looked like a mix of her and Minato when he was a child having the perfect mix of the two in terms of physical power and fitness like his dad packed into a lean androgynous appearance with his black and blond hair going to his calf as his bangs framed his face going past his collar bone as his complexion was like her own before she opened his bodysuit till his collar bone was showing as she bit it making him do the same subconsciously.

Pulling away she saw the form of a snake forming a figure eight before biting its tail form on his collar bone while a grey dragon formed a circle before biting its tail formed on her collar bone until they faded.

Opening an exit she pulled a scroll from her pocket she put it in his before sending them off with a sigh thinking '_now what can I do until he turns sixteen?_'

Hearing a roar in the distance she gained a small smile on her otherwise stoic face thinking '_I could piss of great red_'

Hearing the roar again she made her way towards the roaring while she created a sphere showing her son and his group resting in a crater from where they landed saying as she walked "I look forward to seeing you again sochi"

* * *

_**00 with Naruto and the group 00**_

"Is it me or did shithead-kun…get girly?" Tayuya said after she and the others awoke in an unfamiliar place in a mile deep crater that was a quarter of a mile wide as they came to the conclusion that the they made it to wherever they came to in one piece in some form while they realized they had changed they maintained they're chakra but some of them had youkai like Yugito, Kin, Ino, Tayuya and Karin.

Looking down at they're lover/mate they agreed he did gain an…effeminate appearance as he could be mistaken for a little girl with how slim he was and his hair length but if the girls had to be honest he looked good with new appearance including the change in hair color.

"I like his change in appearance…It's a nice look just like ino, kin, Yugito and yourself" Konan said as the four had changed aesthetically in some form either with their hair color or physically like Tayuya's skin darkened and regained her horns from her curse mark stage two form or like Ino and Yugito who gained cat ears and tails or Kin whose skin lightened while her hair gained white streaks in it.

"Ugh" they heard when they looked down at Naruto shifting before he opened his eyes seeing the blue had lightened while the grey became sharper in contrast as they looked like you were looking down on a storm

"Hey sleeping beauty how did you sleep?" Anko teased only to get hit upside the head by Konan who retaliated with a glare while Konan sighed in exasperation

"What was that for you blue bitch?!" Anko hissed getting a sigh from the others as Karin checked Naruto over when she gasped

"n-Naruto-kun your chakra i-It's larger" She said making him raise an eyebrow like the others have as Hanabi activated her Byakugan going wide eyed

"She's right Naruto-kun your reserves grew from after you absorbed Madara and the others" Hanabi said making him raise an eyebrow

"How much larger are we talking about?" he asked as the two looked at each other

"I'd say enough to power the elemental nations for centuries and that not even be considered a drop of water in the ocean. We mean your reserves are now practically infinite" she said getting a surprised look from him when he noticed something in his pocket

"A scroll?" Naruto said making everyone turn from watching Konan and Anko have their usual pointless arguments to see him hold up a white scroll with a black snake forming a figure eight

"Did you pack that Naruto-kun?" Ino asked with her cat tail flowing in curiosity much like Yugito getting a negative from him

"I would have remember packing this…I wonder how it got in my pocket" Naruto said out loud getting the same thought from the others

"Maybe you should read it…I mean if it was put in your pocket then it has to be something for you" Kin suggested as the others agreed making him roll it open as he read

'_Dear Naruto,_

_After your escapade during your time in the elemental nations to the point you've entered my domain between dimensions you have held my interests. For the point of being simple until a later time you may know me as the infinity dragon Ophis or in the world you were born you may be familiar with the name…Uzumaki Kushina. _

_I know Sarutobi explained to you that unlike the vermin save for your girls that reside in the elemental nations you are by no means human…you are something that stands on a higher pinnacle of worth much like myself. I knew there was something I liked about that wise ape that made him earn my respect._

_Anyways to help you understand you lineage allow me to fill you in. I am a dragon with no technical form or gender or even an age, I appear as I wish and now so do you…now that your blood has been fully realized although you did the same with your '_transformation jutsu_' of yours that actually changed your appearance as opposed to creating an illusion to cover yourself. To clear up on what I am…I am a primordial, immortal…_

_whatever makes the most sense to you with power to completely wipe out humanity should I chose to, the power you now gained from my blood in your veins you now have this power at your fingertips as well._

_I know by reading this one of three 'emotions' are playing through you at this moment those being anger, confusion and sadness. Angry because all this time I have been alive leaving you alone and scared in a cruel unforgiving world with no one to comfort you when you were scared or lonely, confusion because you thought I had died along with Minato; or sadness because you believed I wanted nothing to do with you. _

_That couldn't be any farther from the truth seeing as I-as the kids say in the world I dropped you all in say 'knocked myself up'- by taking minato's seed when he was sleeping one night when he believed we were on our honeymoon._

_You were my pride and joy and despite the only human to know I wasn't human was Mito. Although I suspected Sarutobi and Hashirama might have felt something about me that didn't feel…human. I counted the days till you were born as I continuously thought of all the things we could do through eternity…That is until Minato's student Obito attacked while I held the inferior Kyuubi inside me after I gave birth he ripped it out of me making me very weak so I had people I trusted to look after you until one of two things happened._

_One being I regained my strength and gave the village the lie that I had survived the attack but was horribly weak, or until you've come of age and your power surged leading me to you and spiriting you away with me…a slight on my part choosing to trust the village as I look back but live and learn right?_

_My point is there has never been a moment while I was pregnant with you did I doubt I didn't love you, but for you to master your father's power it was best to have you grow in a world of violence until my blood fully took effect when you came of age that is until you came five years early. I know what I'm saying is pretty much an excuse but I want to still be a part of your life if you'll allow me sochi._

_I had another reason for having that I'll give when we meet again…if you'll allow it. To finish this I sealed away two weapons that I know will be best in your hands. See you soon…_

_Yours, _

_Ophis the dragon of Infinity_

_P.S.: I had made it a note to drop you off somewhere near Minato's friend's territory. You're in the underworld and just a reminder not all devils or monsters are as bad as humans paint them to be in they're stories. Anyways you'll reach the Gremory house if you keep heading south for a few miles and ask for Sirzechs and tell him your Minato's son and has something they made together for you._'

As they heard him read from the scroll the women who knew his mother was shocked not only was she alive…but she wasn't even from the elemental nations or even human for that matter but some all powerful being but someone who could have wiped out all life in the elemental nations on her own if what he read is true then if she chose to she could very well single handedly be the thing that brings the elemental nations to extinction.

"Hey Naruto-kun why don't you see what's in the scroll I mean if she left you them they must be important?" Ino suggested bringing him out of his thoughts as he nodded tapping both the seals as the area around Naruto was filled with smoke making him cough which was drowned out by a two clangs

"Well this is…interesting?" they heard Naruto say when the smoke cleared it showed him holding two swords. The first sword was a German große Messer with a motorcycle handle at the hilt while the other was a chokuto with a large purple jewel at the hilt that was saturated in malevolent intent that was blocked by its sheath

"Whoa sick looking swords foxy" Anko said getting a nod from the others while Karin and the others stared at the jeweled sword he secured on his lower back with the hilt within reach

"I don't know you guys that chokuto just doesn't sit right with me you know?" Fuu said getting a nod from the others

"It's got that vile energy to it" Yugito added getting a nod from the others who were staring at it while Ino stared at the larger counterpart that he secured in a large metallic case that came with it

"I feel a mix of a vile energy and something…light about it coming from that oversized knife" Ino said looking at the knife as Naruto picked it up effortlessly giving it a few test swings before twisting the handle getting a loud rumble as parts of the blade glowed a vibrant red

"Well whatever's up with these things I don't know but I think we should get to this Sirzechs fellow…She said she dropped us near his home so all we gotta do is head there" Naruto said putting the large case on his back with the sword inside it

"you shithead-kun you gotta do something with your hair you kinda look like that Uchiha bastard with your hair like that" Tayuya said making him raise an eyebrow before Ino pulled out a compact mirror showing his hair looked like a mix between madara's and his mom's

"Wow your right I do have that Madara look going…I wonder if I can work my transformation like mom said in the letter" Naruto said getting shrugs from the others

"now's as good a time as any if we're being honest" Konan said watching him close his eyes before letting out a breath of air as his hair straightened out before it shrunk down to his shoulder blades while a fringe sweeping over his left eye while his bangs were still long reaching his collar bone

"So how do I look now that I got a '_haircut_'?" Naruto said stoically getting thumbs up from the girls as Naruto activated his byakugan and looked to the south before hearing a yell making him turn

"It seems we're going to have to make detour on our visit" Naruto said running towards the yell which they followed heading north

* * *

_**00 source of the yell 00**_

"p-Please leave me alone" a little girl said with snow white hair said shaking with her cat tail coiled around her leg while her ears stood flat against her head wearing some rags the group saw as they stood in a tree as they saw the scene bellow

"hehe I don't think so you little vermin your species is a pretty rare breed now-a-days and can get a pretty penny from anyone who wants a nekoshou for a slave" a random man said with his bat like wings out while his friends were nearby as they stalked towards the frightened girl

"Awww look at it she's frightened poor little thing" another said sarcastically as they continued to inch forward as the frightened girl crawled back until her back hit a tree making her look back

"How about we _comfort_ her then?" another said with a sick grin making their blood boil hearing the infliction in the last one's tone

"_Naruto-kun what are we going to do?_" Ino asked when they saw him vanish while appearing behind them large group some ways away with twelve wings with half being draconic while the others were black like a raven's

"_I think we all know what shithead is about to do…I just hope he doesn't scare the poor girl more than she is although he may need to hurry the gaki's bleeding out_" Tayuya said getting a nod from the others as they settled down watching the eventual carnage

* * *

_**00 with Naruto 00**_

Walking forward slowly he got behind the group as he made his presence known "You know I find it to be pathetic that a group of…"

"Fifteen grown men to gang up on a frail and innocent little neko such as herself. I guess the weak need someone to pray on but I find it more pathetic that filth as yourselves would resort to rape a child" Naruto finished making all present turn to Naruto

"What was that you little brat?!" the leader said getting an uninterested gaze from the young man

"You heard damn well what I said fools. I guess ignorance is a common thing in the world" Naruto scoffed when the guy on the leader's right noticed naruto's wings

"B-Boss that brats a fallen angel!" he said getting everyone's attention while Naruto looked uninterestedly at his six black feathered wings

"Hehe well isn't this a lucky day a nekoshou and a fallen angel just fall into our laps. I wonder how much of a reward we'll get for bringing vermin like you in" the leader said with a grin until Naruto blasted the immediate area with his killer intent bringing them to their knees gasping for air

Loosening up in the intent he looked over to the fading neko he said kindly with a barely noticeable smile "You stay where you are my friends will tend to your wounds once I clean the area of this filth although you may wish to close your eyes"

She nodded cowering away from the incoming carnage when a man said grabbing her by the neck "We aren't afraid of you kid get him!"

The others roared in agreement making Naruto sigh in disappointment as he pulled out the jeweled sword while creating a dark black spear of energy that radiated a purple light while his body was covered in a dark energy

"Fools come at me if you wish" Naruto said neutrally tightening his grip on his sword before charging at the group

* * *

_**00 with the girls 00**_

"_Ah seeing foxy get so aggressive is just so hot_" Anko said with Tayuya and Karin agreeing with her with the others watching wincing as they saw him cleave a guy completely in half before cutting the arms off another before removing his head like he did the other two coming behind him

"_I agree shitheads on fire_" Tayuya said with a grin seeing him stab the spear through two guys heads while he continued to slowly make his way through the group

"_You know how he feels when people abuse girls or people weaker than themselves it's one of Naruto-koi's many hate filled list_" Konan said getting a nod from the others

"_Seems Naruto-kun is finished now_" fu said with them looking to see the area covered in blood before he rinsed the area of blood with a water jutsu after burning the corpses

"Shall we go now?" Ino asked getting a nod from the others as they jumped down

* * *

_**00 With Naruto 00**_

"You can open your eyes now neko-chan" Naruto said kneeling in front of the cat girl who opened her eyes showing two pools of frightened hazel pits staring frightengly at the boy in front of her

"Naruto-kun is she okay?" Karin asked as she and the others came running forward causing the young neko to shake more

Seeing this they all slowed their approach with Fuu whispering in Yugito and Ino's ears "_Why don't you try talking to her?_"

"_Why us?_" Ino asked in a hushed tone making the dark skinned girl to roll her eyes when Tayuya who heard pulled on their ears and tails gently

"_Oh I don't know maybe the fact you're both neko? She already feels comfortable around shithead-kun but you two she can relate too_" She said getting a nod from them as they walked forward as the girl shifted closer to Naruto

"It's okay we won't hurt you" Ino said softly as Yugito and Ino tried making their ears and tails as noticeable as possible to the frightened girl who eased up seeing they were also nekomata

The girl looked at Naruto who nodded letting her know she was in good hands while Ino kneeled down till she was at eye level with the girl

"Hi I'm Ino you already know Naruto-kun and this is Yugito-chan can you tell us your name?" the silverfish blond asked getting a timid nod

"i-I'm s-Shirone" she said making Ino coo at the cute girl as she scooped the girl in a hug before letting go

"Can our friend check your wounds Shirone-chan?" Yugito asked gesturing to Karin getting a timid nod from her allowing the red head to come forward slowly before her hands glowed green before she nodded

"It seems she's fine just some deep cuts nothing life threatening I can tend to her and finish quickly" Karin said getting nods from the others as she started while Naruto and the others properly introduced themselves

"and we're finished Shirone-chan now can you tell us why your were being chased?" Karin asked getting a nod as she explained the events previous while nuzzling herself into Naruto more as the others grew saddened over the fact her entire species were nearly wiped out due to her sister killing her master

"Well if you got nowhere to go why don't you come with us? We don't mind having more company with us" Tayuya said surprising everyone making her roll her eyes

"What just because I'm the foul mouthed girl I can't feel bad for the poor girl without a place to go?" The redheaded oni said with a snort making Anko laugh

"It seems that sailor mouth has a soft side" Anko said with the others nodding while Shirone looked at Naruto

"Can I really stay with you all?" She asked with her eyes widening greatly making him roll his eyes

"I can't really say no because if I did the girls would skin me alive and make a hammock for them to use after they do it. Besides I couldn't in good conscience let a girl wander alone now can I?" Naruto asked making the girl gasp before tackling him rubbing her head into his chest with a light purr making him laugh

"okay okay enough of that Shirone-chan we still have to make our way to a friend of my dad's to let us stay with them for the time being" he said making her nod before she wrapped her arms around his neck not letting go

"You know if we're going to make it before we run into more trouble I'm going to need to walk properly?" he said rhetorically making her grip tighten

"You're really warm and inviting" she said making the now six year old sigh

"Want to get on my back and we can walk there?" he asked making her nod causing the girls behind him to laugh lightly when the girl got on his back as they got ready

"Shall we go now?" he asked getting a nod from them all as they made for their original course with they're new companion

* * *

_**00 Gremory Mansion 00**_

"Wow shithead-kun this a pretty swanky crib if I had to say" Tayuya said impressed looking at the large mansion in front of them with the hundreds of thousands of steps in front of them

"I have to agree with you Tayu-hime but we still have to handle the matter of talking to this Sirzechs fellow and that is if he's even alive or they won't turn us away before we can get a word in" Naruto said letting Shirone down as she too stared at the impressive home in front of her

"We won't know until we try Naruto-kun" Konan said getting a shrug from them as they walked up the steps

* * *

_**00 half an hour later 00**_

*gasp* "seven thousand…three hundred…and seventy-two stairs….Seven thousand three hundred and seventy-two fucking stairs in this place…Who the hell invented stairs in the first damn place because I would love to break his legs leaving him in a wheel chair and toss him down the fucking things!" Tayuya said breathlessly as she and the others counted the vast amount of stairs before reaching the large double doors

"I don't know Tayuya but I suggest that we reign in the swearing these people might not take too well to your use of profanity and react poorly" Kin said getting a nod from the others while she scoffed

"You don't think I'm that bad do ya Shirone-chan?" Tayuya asked getting a negative

"…cool shit" She said getting a groan from Naruto and the others while Tayuya cackled wrapping her arms around the silver haired child

"aww you're a girl after my own foul heart" Tayuya said getting a small smile from her while Naruto and the others smiled seeing Tayuya had a minor soft spot for more than just Naruto and the others

"Well we going to knock or not?" Ino asked getting a shrug as Naruto grabbed the knocker before banging the door as Naruto looked at the others for a moment after not getting an answer

"maybe they didn't hear it?" Hanabi suggested getting a shrug as Naruto knocked harder as the door opened showing a silver haired woman wearing the maid's attire

"may I help you children?" she asked getting a nod from Naruto and the others

"Yes ma'am my father was a friend of a Sirzechs Gremory and I was told I can find him here. He and my father made them together but he died before he could collect them" Naruto said making the silver haired woman raise an eyebrow

She stared into his eyes for a moment before nodded saying "Come in my husband is currently in the middle of something until then you can go and play with his sister Rias and her friend until I can get him"

They looked at each other before shrugging when she put her hand on naruto's shoulder saying "I must ask that you put away your weapons I don't want people to believe someone has come with ill intent towards my husband or his family"

He shrugged grabbing a scroll spare scroll before painting the sealing matrix onto the parchment as he put the two swords inside before placing it in his pocket

"lead the way" Naruto said making her nod leading them to her sister-in-law

* * *

_**00 Rias's room 00**_

"checkmate" a long red haired girl said watching the long black haired girl tip over her king when the bedroom door open making the two turn to see Rias's sister-in-law Grayfia with a small group of kids her age or around it

"Rias-chan I have to get your brother but do you mind entertaining them until then?" she said getting a nod from the little red head and black haired girl who had a curious expression on her face as the kids walked into the room while the older woman walked out

Looking around the room it was safe to say the girl was quite the otaku or more so the queen as she put all beneath her seem tame in the department. If there was an anime she had the collection for it from figurines to the complete collection of card games and videos even various video games and systems spread around her room.

"Hi I'm Rias Gremory it's nice to meet you" Rias said bowing

"ara ara I'm Akeno Himejima it is nice to meet you as well handsome" she said with a small smile while ogling Naruto much to the girls displeasure

Sensing the tension the girls with Naruto had around them with Akeno's teasing she said "do you want to play chess? It's anyways fun playing against new people" Rias asked getting a shake of the head from the others while Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"Sure although I've never played I would guess it has the same principle as shoji" Naruto said sitting where Akeno had previously taking the black set while Rias had the white

"So Naruto-san what do you want with my nii-chan?" she asked moving one of her rooks into a space while Naruto stared at her move

"My father and your brother were working on a project but before he could collect them my dad died. We came here hoping to collect them and hope he could be of help with something" Naruto explained while Naruto moved a knight

"I'm sorry for your loss" she said solemnly getting an indifferent shrug as she moved a bishop to another space when Naruto sweeped it with one of his as she made her next move bringing a pawn forward

"Its fine my dad died the night I was born and my mom was horribly injured incapable of raising me so I had to tend to myself for a while learning to do things myself until I met the girls. I didn't know about all this until I got a letter leading me here" he said taking out one of her pawns with one of his adjacent pieces

"At least you weren't alone though Naruto-san" she said getting a nod from him as she moved her king out of harm's way making him frown

"That is true and that's more than I could ever hope to ask for" Naruto said having his queen move into place putting her in checkmate as he gave a small smile

"checkmate Rias-chan" he said with a light grin causing the girl to pout

"rematch?" she asked getting a shrug as they moved the pieces back into place causing the others watching to sigh when Kin took out a sheet of paper and pencil

"What's with the paper kin-chan?" Tayuya asked as she and the others saw her write both Naruto and Rias' name on both sides of the paper with a tic mark on naruto's side

"keeping score this is the first time Naruto-kun's played chess and Rias-san seems to have quite the knack for the game I want to see how well he does despite barely knowing the rules" she said getting a shrug while Karin and Anko talked to Akeno as the others took to they're own devices

* * *

_**00 two and a half hours later 00**_

Two and a half hours later Naruto and Rias continued they're competition as the game resulted in mixed results which the adults came to see was a room filled with paper

Sirzechs a man who shared a strong resemblance to his sister came in raising an eyebrow seeing the three nekomata, an oni, and several fallen angels

"ummm…am I interrupting anything?" Sirzechs asked seeing Naruto call checkmate making the smaller redhead cry out in defeat scratching her head while Mabui took over the paper checking another hash on his paper

"three hundred and twenty wins for Naruto and three hundred and ten wins for Rias" she said with a grin while Samui who was playing a game with Shirone

"…cool" Samui and Shirone said after pausing from they're small game of street fighter

"Um Rias-chan I think your brother and Naruto-kun had some business to attend to?" the dark haired girl said halting her in depth conversation with Anko and Karin on various masochistic and sadistic subjects

"oh and who is this Naruto Rias-tan?" her brother said hugging her as the redhead pointed to the blond and black haired youth in front of him staring at the scene with a bored expression

Getting at eye level with Naruto he said "It's nice to meet you Naruto-chan you told my wife you had business with me what do you need sweetie?"

Everything came to a halt as everyone in the room and outside with his peerage staring at the blond and black haired child who was radiating a dark energy as he shook lightly

"I'm a guy_**you piece of shit!**_" Naruto snapped tackling the grown man to the ground before the man roared in pain as everyone couldn't help but watch as one of the strongest devils in the underworld was being man handled by the young child as Anko and the others grabbed a notebook and wrote down the various things he's done to the writhing adult using a colorful array of vocabulary with each assault

When he was finished Naruto stood on top of him brushing his hands off with a satisfied expression on his face before getting off the pained redheads back before saying "and yes I do have some business to deal with you Sirzechs-san you and my father were working on something but he died some time ago before he could come and collect it and I came to collect it"

"Who was the person I worked with?" Sitzech's asked brushing off the ass kicking her recently received knowing his wife and peerage would hold this over his head for sometime

"Minato…Minato Namikaze" Naruto said making Sirzech's and his group's eyes widen

"Come with us" he said seriously making him shrug as Naruto and his group followed behind them intending to collect what his father made

* * *

_**Hyoton:**_** I chose to end here because I wanted to do a second chapter as possibly a timeskip to the actual series. Moving along I also want to apologize if I take a while from here on. My grandfather has cancer and it's gotten worse…We don't really know how long he's got but me and my mom keep making the trip out to his house to help him…So if I don't update for a while well now you know the reason.**

**So for everyone reading I thank you for your patience and hope you all have a wonderful time and see you on my next update.**


End file.
